


Uno (T´Challa x Bucky)

by ConspiracionYaoista2



Series: Drabbles Conspiración Yaoista [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiracionYaoista2/pseuds/ConspiracionYaoista2
Summary: Bucky y las pruebas de embarazo, solo eso
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & T´Challa
Series: Drabbles Conspiración Yaoista [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706068
Kudos: 6





	Uno (T´Challa x Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Niños, esto sera una serie de Drabbles que subí o subiré a la pagina con el mismo nombre que esta cuenta.
> 
> \--  
> BlackBell

Tony entró de golpe a la habitación espantando a un nervioso Bucky que lo esperaba.

\--Ten, son de cuatro marcas diferentes. Aunque sigo pensando que es mejor un análisis de sangre.

El ex soldado se quedó mirando la mano extendida del castaño como si dentro de la inofensiva bolsa de papel conteniera lo más peligroso del planeta. 

\--No tengo todo el día.-- bufo el genio, no se notaba a simple vista pero también estaba bastante nervioso.

\--¿Y solo orino y ya?

Con lentitud agarro el paquete sin atreverse a ver su contenido, no estaba preparado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco; Tony le explicó detalladamente cómo se usa el contenido. 

Que eran test de embarazo, especialmente para hombres fértiles.

\--15 minutos después--

\--¿Y que dicen?

Se acercó a la cama donde el soldado había puesto las pruebas, jadeo sorprendido.

\--¡Eran todas positivas!

Tendrían un mini mapachito (descartando a Rocker) con sangre Real dando vueltas en la torre.

Se dio cuenta que el otro comenzó a sollozar y como buen amigo se acerco a tratar de consolarlo.

\--Ya Bucky, se que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, pero…

James lo miró como si estuviera idiota y agarró las pruebas y casi se los tiro en la cara.

Por cierto, que asco.

\--¡¡STARK!! ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! ¡¿Como voy hacer con CUATRO niños?!

Después de procesar lo dicho por el sollozante ex soldado comenzó a reír histericamente.

\-- Dios, T'Challa no se aburrirá contigo.


End file.
